Poseidon's Tide: Frog's Tale
by Strongholder
Summary: A very ancient evil still lurks in the far off oceans of the world. Little does Frog and the kingdom of Guardia know that this evil could awaken and head their way at any moment.....Prologue is up! Please R


Back in very ancient times, when organized civilization in Guardia was not in existence, and the kingdom of Zeal ruled all, a race of beings skilled in the art of dark magic known as Neomongers lived in a far off land known as Midgard. Considering the times, this land was much more advanced than that of Guardia, who was under the lock and Key of Enhasa and only the skilled could live atop of the floating city. All of the people of Midgard knew some form of magic, let it be little or great, and they used it to build great kingdoms and just governments to rule over each other....Unlike the Neomongers, who with their magic built large, evil armies bent on one thing, and one thing alone- domination of Midgard. Midgard was split between two races....Humans and Neomongers, one wanting civilized order and the other wanting dominance and power. Neomongers were much like humans in appearance, but the evil inside them gave their skin color an odd tan-palishness to it, along with pointy ears of that of an elf, since humans being cannot grow horns.  
  
Kwade, the leader of the Neomongers was the most ruthless of all Neomongers. He built up his army of Goblin Warriors to full power, always knowing that someday he will invade the Human Kingdoms and claim them for his own. He was the most powerful of the neomongers as well, nobody's magic could compare to the Black Magic he possessed along with the knowledge and training in "Power" Magic which created a highly feared and horrific hybrid. But Kwade knew that behind each great civilization is an even greater power, an indeed he was right. Deep within the caverns of the highest mountain in Midgard contained magic, which kept order in Midgard and made sure everything was in balance. The power of it was so great, that in one person's hands, could defeat Kwade rather easily, and Kwade knew about this and was obsessed with attaining this magic. He took his armies and searched high and low for it, until one night, he found it. Deep within the caverns he trekked, battling the guardians of the magic along the way. There in the center of the cavern he found a trinket shaped like an eye, and glowing valiantly...Kwade knew what he had found, and as soon as he laid eyes on it he took it, giving him the great and almighty power that he had searched for- the human civilization was doomed.  
  
When he returned he immediately took his Goblin hoards and waged war on the humans, wreaking havoc and damage everywhere they fought. The humans knew what Kwade attained and were determined to take it away from him and defeat him once and for all. In one great battle, the humans and the neomongers laid it all on the line, fighting in one epic stalemate. The numbers n each side were great, both of them had so many warriors that the lands were littered with fighting and nobody could even see a blade of grass let alone the ground. But the humans had one thing that Kwade didn't expect. The king of the humans had a sword that was not an ordinary sword. The blade was forged straight from the Divine Ragnarok, the stone that was the 'mother' of the magic that controlled Midgard. and was also coated with a glowing rainbow-like light as well. I t wasn't until near the end of the great battle when the king of the humans and Kwade squared off. The fight lasted for hours, each of them having the advantage. Kwade would of won easily if it wasn't for the ragnarok blade of the King's which sort of became a 'neutralizer' to the life force magic Kwade possessed, leaving the potency of his magic reduced.  
  
But the power of Kwade's magic was too great for the king and the sword to keep up power for such a long time. Because of this, Kwade gained the upper hand and wounded the King. With certain death seeming imminent, Kwade decided to go for the death blow, concentrating all of his power in one powerful blow. But in a last ditch desperation attempt, the king threw his sword at kwade, puncturing the eye of the magic and thus releasing it back into Midgard, causing a great magical recoil that caused Kwade to solidify and become a black diamond statue of himself. The humans have won.  
  
After this great war, the lands were ravaged. Hardly anything was salvageable. The neomongers returned to their lands to rebuild, the same thing the humans did. Ever since then neither have liked each other and the rebuilding process has been slow. But the humans decided that something like this must never happen again. The kept the statue remains of Kwade in a deep ocean cavern never to be found, and took the 'Eye of Midgard' and cast it out over the sky, aimlessly flying on into the sunset, never to be seen again.... 


End file.
